


Daft Punk x Reader One Shots

by technclogic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Robot Daft Punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technclogic/pseuds/technclogic
Summary: There aren't enough x Readers with the Daft Punk boys, so I decided to make my own. Gender neutral reader.No smut!
Relationships: Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo/Reader, Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo/Reader, Thomas Bangalter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Daft Punk x Reader One Shots

Summary: You're stressed and the robots comfort you.

\------------------------------

Everything was too much. You had work, doctor's appointments you were worried about, bills to pay, and a lot more to have to deal with. It was really, really stressful, and you didn't know how to deal with it. To add on, nobody was really talking to you. You didn't have many friends, and the robots had been busy making music. You felt overwhelmed and alone.

Today was your day off work, and you should have been relaxing, but all you could do was throw things and cry. You had ended up breaking some of your favorite things out of frustration, and that had only made you cry more.

"(Y/n), we're home!" You heard the ever so familiar voice of Thomas call out. "And we brought home food!" Guy-Man added. Fuck. 

You wanted to go out of the room and greet them and pretend like there was nothing wrong, but all you could do was cry, and even if you could calm yourself down, they would be able to tell there was something wrong.

You heard the door open, but didn't even bother to be startled by it. All you could focus on was how upset you were.

"(Y/n)?" The robots questioned at the same time.

"(Y/n)... why are you crying?" Thomas questioned gently.

You tried to explain, but you couldn't get the words out. You attempted to hit yourself out of frustration, but Guy-Man caught your fist.

"Don't do that (y/n), please," Guy-Man gently pleaded. "Just cry it out."

He sat down, making you sit down with him. The gold robot then pulled you into his embrace, gently rocking you back and forth. Right now, Thomas and Guy's main concern was getting you to calm down.

"Shh, it's okay (y/n), Thomas and I are right here," Guy reassured. "Just cry."

You felt his hand run up and down your back. Thomas kneeled down next to the two of you, and gently patted your head. He motioned for Guy to hand you to him, and Guy nodded, doing such.

Thomas rubbed your back, rocking you from side to side as he held you. In an attempt to calm you down, he gently hummed 'One More Time' to you, and it seemed to work as, eventually, you fell asleep in the silver robot's arms.

"Should we ask them what's wrong when they wake up?" Guy-Man asked softly, his tiny green eyes glowing with concern.

Thomas nodded, "Yes, but we shouldn't pressure them to tell us, it might overwhelm them more." 

Guy-Man signaled in agreement.

About an hour later, you woke up.

"Hello sleepy," Thomas greeted you gently, "did you have a good rest?" 

You slightly nodded.

"Good," Guy-Man gently chimed in. "We have food for you if you want to eat, could you do that?"

You nodded again.

Thomas handed you off to Guy to go reheat the food they brought earlier. Guy carried you to the kitchen table, rubbing your back the entire way before finally setting you down on a chair at the table.

Thomas brought the food, a bowl of soup and some bread with butter, over to where you sat. The boys sat down next to you.

"Would you like to tell us why you were upset earlier?" Thomas asked. 

You hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "Work sucks, I hate having to worry about all of these bills to pay, I'm worried about the doctor's appointment I have soon because of how expensive it is and what if they find something wrong with me--"

You felt tears start to well up in your eyes, but continued anyway. "Nobody wants to talk to me, even you two, because you guys are so busy all the time. And when I was crying earlier I threw some of my favorite things because I was mad at myself and I broke them."

Now you were in tears.

"Aw (Y/n)..." Thomas got up from where he was sitting and embraced you.

"It's going to be okay, we are here," Thomas reassured. 

"I'll fix what you broke," Guy-Man added in. 

"And the both of us will go to your appointment with you," Thomas said as well. 

Thomas handed you over to Guy, who started to run his gold-plated hand through your hair. 

"Shhh, we are here for you, we'll make more time to spend with you," Guy-Man soothed. "We promise."

After a few more minutes of holding and reassuring, you had calmed down.

"Thank you guys," you said out of gratitude. What would you do without them?

"It's no problem at all (y/n)," Thomas replied as Guy-Man wiped a tear off your cheek. 

"Anything for you," Guy-Man responded.

"Eat your soup and then we will watch a movie together, does that sound good? We'll be here the whole time," Guy-Man suggested.

"Mhm," you responded. 

Hearts lit up the robots' monitors as they hugged you.

"We love you so much, (Y/n)."


End file.
